When These Two Worlds Collide: DarkTheda Meets Zim
by DarkTheda
Summary: Zim wants to destroy the entire Invader Zim section of fanfiction! And the only way to do so is to destroy all the writers. Can Yenny, AKA DarkTheda, save her favorite branch of fanfiction and have fun with her favorite characters at the same time?
1. FANFICTION?

DISCLAIMER: I am not pretty-ful enough to be Jhonen Vasquez. I do not own anything of his, even though I AM ugly enough to pass as Nickelodeon.

What a beautiful night it was. All was calm, all was peaceful. Everyone was sound asleep, safe inside their beds.

Well, almost everybody.

"GIR!" Zim screamed. "Gir, I think I MAY have discovered something!"

Gir peeked shyly at the short Irken from his hiding place on the ceiling. "Yeeees Master?" He asked sweetly.

"I have learned about a human entertainment form called "fanfiction". IT'S REVOLTING! JUST READ SOME OF THIS STUFF AND... ah, anyhow, we need to put an end to this, Gir! There are more humans than just the Dib and his scary little sister that know the wherabouts of our base! We must travel into this so-called 'real world', and destroy these people!"

"Oooooh. I LIKE DESTROYING!"

"Yes, I know you do. I know. And I have developed a travelling device that creates a portal, a portal openning into the real world. It is then we will terminate the pigs-smellies."

"I'll bake them a cake!"

And so, Gir baked his cake, and they were off! The two brave explorers swirled through their portal, screaming like fearless howler monkeys. And then...

DarkTheda, AKA Yenny in the real world, heard a loud THUMP, an OOOMPH, and a HELLOOOO!

She swiftly turned around, striking a pose while doing so. "WHO DARE DISTURB ME?" She questioned. Then she looked down from her amazingly tall height and saw her two favorite people (Ahem, CARTOON people, no offence to people I actually know).

"HUMAN!" Zim screamed, getting up. "Do YOU use a site called fanfiction . net ? Because if you do, I will destroy you.

While Yenny doubted Zim could REALLY harm her in her own world, she decided that she didn't like blowing up, contrary to popular belief, and did not take the chance.

"Of course I don't!" She, well, I, I suppose, said, throwing my computer out the window. Ahem, back to third person. "Only squares do that!" She added, forming a triangle with her fingers. Zim took no notice of her mistake.

"Drat! This is harder than I thought it would be, Gir! NOW what shall I, the AMAZING ZIM, do?"

Now wondering why Zim wasn't going to kill her anyway, Yenny piped up, eh, that makes me sound like an organ or something, heeheehee, "Why don't you live in my closet? It's empty there and you can plot your horrible evil and stuff. It's where I go to plot horrible evil all the time."

Zim frowned. "I don't need your help, worm-child." He said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, that's okay. More closet space for me."

"Wait! I know! I CAN HYPNOTIZE YOU! Into letting me use your filthy closet as a place to plot my horrible evil! I'M A GENIUS!" Zim cackled evilly.

"Hey, that was my -"

"BE QUIET!" As I did, Zim smiled to himself. "They're just too easy to mind-control..."

Yenny sighed and reached for her telephone. Zim's eyes widened with fear. "Don't try calling your police!" He warned.

"Don't worr,y I'm calling my friends." Yenny told him, punching in a few numbers. "Hello! Hey, do you guys want to see something neat? Not until Saturday? Great, you can stay over then!"

"YENNY!" Josie Byers hopped out of her brown van. The 16-year-old girl was happy to see her friend. She was followed by her two brothers, Chris, 20, and Michael, 12.

"Why are we here?" Michael, AKA Minimoose whined. "She's scary!"

Nobody answered him. "C'mon, I really want to show you three something. Something AMAZING."

"Is it your Yu-Gi-Oh! cards again?"

"... Hey, those are some wicked cards! Dark Magician PWNS!"

Chris stepped in. "This is an Invader Zim fanfiction, not a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

So we all headed up to my room. It was sorta crowded.

:So, where is this thingy anyway?" Chris asked, inspecting Yenny's room, a little afraid that a ferret might attack him. Michael was frightened too, having been in a tragic ferret accident before. It wa so awful, that to this very day it is referred to as "The Ferret Dance".

Then a few sounds emerged from the closet. The door then swung open, and a voice boomed...

"I STILL GOTS THIS CAKE!"

That's all till next chapter! Review, because tommorow is my birthday and I'll be happy! I'm turning 14, so I'm getting really old. So review before I get so old l can't read it.

And you missed me and stuff.


	2. Hatching a Plan

"AHH!"

Chris let out a muffled scream. Gir had jumped up and hugged his face. Gir smiled and licked him like a puppy would. This only made Chris panic more, not enjoying having slober being rubbed all over his face. After prying Gir away, the insane robot giggled.

"Your head tastes like bananas!"

Michael and Josie stared in awe.

"is that G- OW!" Yenny stomped on Michael's foot.

"No, it is not 'Gow', it's Gir. And that over there is Zim. They are here to destroy all fanfiction writers. We are not fanfiction writers, and we know nothing about Zim's secret base." Yenny said clearly.

Zim nodded and crossed his arms. "Hmmph! What did you bring your smelly Earth friends here for? Zim needs no more help!"

"We'r here to, uh, help you blend in! So no one suspects what you're doing!" Josie said. Zim shrugged.

"Meh.." He said, retreating to the closet.

The closet door closed, and Josie and Yenny faced eachother.

"See? I told you it was neat!" Yenny said proudly.

"Yeah, but who is Zim after? Or what? Just why is he hiding in your closet?"

So Yenny told the whole story.

"But you're a fanfiction writer! What are we gonna do?"

"We have to find a way to send him back into Jhonen's world and never come back. But first, we need to find Jhonen."

"That sounds good, but how are we going to find out where he lives?" Josie looked out Yenny's window, as though Jhonen Vasquez would be standing there.

"No idea. but we have got to try." Yenny sighed, not knowing what to do. Some writers that had butchered the show to bite-sized pieces really deserved to be zapped into nothing, but she didn't want to be zapped herself.

"And we gots some tea, and some bacon, and cupcakes, and BISCUTS! FRESH BISCUTS! With butter!" Gir happily set out a ton of food in front of Chris and Michael, who were happily eating some of Gir's cake. Josie and Yenny sat next to them.

"We're leaving soon, taking Zim to the mall. You wanna come?"

Michael took a cupcake. "The mall? What for?"

"To go into Hot Topic, and find one of Jhonen Vasquez's books. I think it has his address inside them. Then we can find Jhonen and have him send Zim and Gir back. We can't use mine, they're in the closet."

"Uh-huh." Said Chris, still eating Gir's cake. "Gir, I like this. What's it made out of?"

Gir smiled really big. "PUPPIES!"

Chris spit out his cake. "WHAT?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes as he thought of the poor, suffering puppies.

Zim opened the closet door. "SQUEALY HUMAN! Why are you trying to disturb THE AMAZING ZIM'S concentration? I need silence, ya know."

Chris pointed at the cake. "Gir said he put puppies in this cake." He said.

Zim frowned, and searched his PAK for a scanner. After inspecting the cake with it, he chuckled. "No, no. There are no puppies in this cake."

"Oh, good!" Said Chris happily, eating more cake.

"He used kittens."

Chris choked.

Michael watched him gag, and then, started to finish eating his cake.

"Zim!" Said Josie. "Let's go to the mall! Maybe there's fanfiction writers there!"

Zim thought about this. "Hmm. The mall IS a large socializing ground for humans. Perhaps that is a good idea after all, earth-monkey."

Yenny and Josie grinned and led Zim and Gir outside. Not wanting to be left behind, Michael dragged a choking and gagging Chris, who was slowly changing colors, outside too.

That's all for today. Be sure to review, and tell me what you're thinking! I'm 14 now, whoo! And don't I have cool friends? What? No? But... hey, don't call Michael fat, that's my job! Well, I'll be writting more soon, so for now, put down those snacks, and send me a review, so I know I'm actually being read!


	3. PANTS!

So, everyone's at the mall. Chris stopped choking, and his original color had returned.

"Okay, so we're here." Said Josie. "Now we just need to get to Hot Topic."

Yenny nodded and turned to Chris. "You make sure that Zim and Gir don't go to Hot Topic. Their face is everywhere in that store, so keep them occupied. You get Zim, and Michael can watch Gir." She whispered so Zim wouldn't hear the plan.

Chris frowned. "Why me? Why can't I get the stupid book and you watch the monsters? And what am I supposed to do?"

"No, I already volunteered to get the book.And start being creative."

So Josie and Yenny dashed to Hot Topic, leaving the boys behind.

Zim glared at Chris. "And what was that all about?"

"Um, Yenny and Josie are off to find, eh, new pants! Growing girls need to always buy new pants before they go hunting for fanfiction writers to destroy! Yeah, pants! Heh..."

Zim raised a questioning eye, but decided that human-teenage-girl rituals were to confusing and stupid to bother with.

Meanwhile, back in Zim's... world...

"Where could Zim have gone? Maybe he's gone to contact his leaders! OH NO! We're doomed, Gaz!"

Gaz grunted with frustration. She was about 11 years old, with purple hair and a long, black dress. Her older, large headed brother Dib was ruining her concentration. The spooky girl was frantically pressing various buttons on her GameSlave 2, trying to defeat the Blood-Sucking Cow of the Undead before Blooky the Destroyer of Zombies ran out of power.

"I have to try to find out what he's done! Maybe I can break into his base and find some clues!"

It was just then when the Blood-Sucking Cow of the Undead bit Blooky's head off. "Game Over, You Fail At Life" flashed on Gaz's GS2. Angry, Gaz kicked Dib in the shins roughly.

"Ah! What was that for?" Dib asked, gently rubbing the area Gaz's sharp boots had struck.

"Because of you and your stupid little friend, I fail at life." Gaz hissed, pointing at her GS2.

Dib shook his over-sized head. "This is more important than video games, Gaz! Zim's disapearance could mean the end of the world as we know it!"

"End of the world as we know it? Sounds pretty good to me." Gaz muttered to herself, thinking about how horrible Earth was. She crossed her arms and glared evilly at Dib.

"We need to go investigate, NOW!" Dib said as he rushed out the door.

Gaz watched him go for awhile. "He's not getting away with disturbing me THAT easily." She fumed to herself, following him. Stupid Zim, why couldn't he just conquer some other stupid planet?

"So, I got a call from Chris. He said to get pants so Zim doesn't suspect anything."

The two friends exchanged funny looks.

"Pants? We don't have any money!" Said Josie, pulling a _Johnny the Homicidal Maniac _comic from a shelf in Hot Topic. "Now let's see..." She read the front page. "Gah! It's the adress of Slave Labor Graphics, not Jhonen Vasquez!" Josie put the book back in dissapointment.

"Say, let's go to SLG and see if they can help us, then!" Yenny said, a brilliant plan forming in her mind.

Josie nodded. "They can help us find Jhonen!" She said happily. "But, what are we gonna do about pants?"

"I have an idea." Yenny pulled pair of pants on top of her head. "Just follow me."

"Hey! You gotta pay for those pants!" Jim, the Hot Topic cashier, pointed angrily at Yenny and Josie.

"What?" Yenny said. "Are you accusing us of stealing? We were born with pants on our heads! Are you making fun of us for being mutated pants freaks?" Yenny began to cry.

"Whoa! I had no idea that could happen! I'm so sorry!" Said Jim, a tear of his own welling in his eyes. "Just go on, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Said Yenny, and the two ran into the mall's bathroom and got into their new pants. As they left, they decided to look for Zim and the others. THOSE WERE SOME MIGHTY FINE PANTS.

"Hey, we're back from getting our new pants!"

Chris and Michael smiled with relief, now that they outnumbered the aliens, this would be easy.

"We discovered that there is a... uh... nest of fanfiction writers hiding in a place called Slave Labor Graphics, Zim. We need to go there right away!" Yenny smiled innocently.

"Wha? A whole NEST! Come Gir, let us destroy these people!"

But there was no reply.

"Gir?"

They all looked downwards, and saw that Gir was nowhere to be seen.

"GIR? WHERE DID HE GO?" Zim began to look for him frantically.

"Okay, since you guys lost Gir, we'll handle Zim. You two look for the crazy robot, okay?" Josie and Yenny chased after Zim before he ran into Hot Topic.

"Hold up, Zim! Maybe Gir went to Bath & Body Works! He eats soap, right?"

"Whoa... IT'S MAH MASTER! HEEHEE!" Gir pointed at an Invader Zim shirt at Hot Topic.

Jim stared at him. "Um, whatever. You sure do dress up for the mall, huh kid? That's a wicked Gir costume."

Gir wandered around the store, grabbing every piece of IZ mechendise he found. "I WANT THESE!" He screamed happily. "IT'S GOT ME AND MASTER ON THEM!"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "You need money, dude."

Gir reachd in his stomach, found a load of 50's, and slapped them on the counter. Jim's eyes lit up.

"Whoa! You have alot of cash, man! How about we go for dinner and a movie, your treat?"

Gir stared at Jim blankly over the mountain of junk. "Okee dokee."

"WHOO! Aw, man, forget the dinner! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!"

Gir giggled. "YAY! I'M LOVED!"

Jim began to fish out a pair of earrings. "We can use these for our wedding bands!" He said happily.

Chris and Michael passed Hot Topic and saw the cashier follow a mound of walking IZ stuff, talking to it fondly.

"Those people must be rich!" Chris said. "And they seem to like Zim! What a nice combonation!" He happily walked up to them. "Hello."

Gir peeked at Chris from his stack of clothing. "HI MAURICE!" He bellowed.

Jim looked sad. "Oh, I guess you're taken." He sniffed, retreating to his store. Holding all the thousands of dollars Gir gave him, Jim sobbed. "I'll never forget you, love!"

Alright, that's all I have for now. My brain is tired. Send me reviews, please! ) Thank you for reading this far!


End file.
